Destiny Awaits A Shizaya story
by MagicPSYCHE
Summary: Izaya finds himself in a kingdom that he has never before heard of after awaking from a fight, all seems well at first but unfortunately nothing is as peaceful as it seems.Violence Yaoi ShizuoxIzaya TsugaruxPsyche Delicxhibiya GilbertxLudwig APH
1. prolog

This is a second fic I'm writing on the side of my Magic in Hetalia fic. I'm giving this one just as much love as my other one so don't tell me to choose one over the other. Anyways this is my first time ever writing a Durarara fic. I am very excited for it and want it to be a huge success. Or so I hope it will be a huge success... This story will follow Izaya as he is hurled into a different world. Where you may ask, well he isn't to sure yet. There will be three Izaya's in this. the one telling the story will be the sexy little information broker we all love to hate, Izaya, and our lovable protozoan Shizuo. His companions however will be much more... interesting.

So Izaya finds himself in a kingdom that he has never before heard of after awaking from a fight, all seems well at first but unfortunately nothing is as peaceful as it seems. He is joined with two boys that look shockingly similar to himself. Together they have to find a way back to their own worlds and maybe even save a damsel in distress or three along the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara. No matter how much I wish I did...

* * *

><p>"IZAAAYYAAA!" Izaya laughed as another sign whirled past his head along with an enraged cry. It had been so long since he had made shizuo this angry, he had nearly torn apart a whole block of the city. However the broker knew when things where, well to dangerous to continue and at that moment things where definitely at that point. With a quick turn he darted into a near by park entrance, he could lose the protozoan in the trees of the park. With out daring to look back he darted into the wooded area followed closely by a furious Shizuo.<p>

Now what could Izaya have done to make the blond so angry? Why it couldn't have been the fact that he had snatched the blond's phone and stomped it to hell in front of him. No, but maybe it was when he also tipped the soda Shizuo had been drinking into his face. No no neither one of those were good enough, it was probably when he did both of these things along with a few insults, tipping his chair backwards, and then running out of the cafe snickering over his enraged look. Yes that was what did it.

Izaya darted through the park, he was determined to lose the protozoan. He passed a small children's park fully equipped with a slide, play house and swing set. He didn't think much of it as he ran through the park into the more wooded area. It wasn't like Shizuo would tear apart a play ground that had children on it right? Wrong. Izaya barely dodged the large blue slide as it came hurtling toward him. He sighed mentally happy that he had good reflexes as he saw a tree break in half from the force of the slide.

He glanced over his shoulder as he ran and he swore he could see the dark aura of rage around Shizuo as he charged after him. Yes this was a very very bad situation for him, but he was faster than the blond. He smirked at the thought and turned his head forward once more, so long as he could run then he would survive. He was about to add a few insults to add to the protozoan's anger when he felt the ground disappear from under his feet. Something had wrapped around his waist and hurled him into the air. With a horrified look he noticed a chain, and as his eyes followed said chain he was filled with dread. Shizuo had the other end of the chain, which could have only came from the swing set, wrapped around his arm, today Izaya may not have been able to escape the Protozoan.

He winced as he felt the chain being thrusted downward towards the ground, he knew full well with the strength the blond held that this was going to hurt A LOT. His wince however was replaced with shock when his back never came into contact with the ground. A loud yelp of surprise escaped him as he looked behind him to see he was tumbled downward into what had to be the darkest pit he has ever seen. He shot his head back towards the sky not wanting to look into the pit any longer.

He was only further surprised when he saw the Protozoan being dragged in by the chain that held them together. His heart dropped when the hole they had fallen into sealed itself before his very eyes. _'What the hell is going on?'_His eyes began to get heavy as his body began to slow down, his thoughts were slowing, and for a moment he thought he was dieing. But it was far to arly for him to die, no he was to stubborn for his life to end this way. Not in a dark pit, not when he had been thrown into it by Shizuo, no he couldn't let him beat him. His thoughts seas and his mind went blank.

What the hell was happening, one moment Shizuo was finally about to beat the little flea into a bloody pulp and now some hole opened up. He jerked his arm back to try and stop Izaya from falling, es he tried to save the little prick. Don't get him wrong it wasn't because he wanted to, no it was because the chain was connected to them both. If Izaya falls Shizuo could fall to. The protozoan dug his heals into the dirt below him but was shocked to feel that what ever was pulling them in was rivaling his own strength. He let out a loud grunt as he tried to pull against the force but only managed to leave tracks in the dirt, showing where he was being dragged in. "Fuck." Was all he managed before the hole swallowed him.

* * *

><p>"Tsu!" A small boy chirped happily as he clung to the taller man. Tsugaru sighed and looked down at his adorable lover, they had been together for a very long time now. How their relationship had come to be he really didn't know or care, all that mattered was that he had his little lover at his side. "Tsu I'm hungry~!" The boy pouted as he tugged on the blue and white kimono.<p>

"what do you want?" Tsugaru asked as he watched the smaller boy pout and squirm around. This was his little Psyche, childish, stubborn, and helpless. He would have the raven haired boy no other way, he would even go as far as to say that he loved him.

"Something sweet." He said still pouting only now holding his stomach to stress how hungry he was.

tsugaru rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile, "Something sweet is not food Psyche." He said as he walked into his kitchen. he would happily cook something up for his companion just not anything sweet. It was barely noon and he wanted to eat sweet things, he would get sick at his stomach. Tsugaru pulled out a sharp knife and began to cut up a freshly washed carrot intent on making something healthy for the raven haired boy when he heard a loud shriek.

"Psyche?" He called out as he ran back into the room he had left moments ago. A large black pit was in the middle of his home and his beloved Psyche was no where to be found. "Psyche?" He called out once more before he felt a tug not a tug like hand were pulling on him. No, it was more like chains. His eyes widened at the feeling and he began to fight against the force. He tried to pull himself away from the hole, he had to find Psyche. It wasn't until he heard the faint cry of his name once more that he let the force pull him in.

His little Psyche had fallen into the pit. His defenseless young lover was in that thing. So he let it take him. If it took him he would end up with his Psyche... Right?

He had no time to reconsider his actions for he was already falling... Falling into it and the light of his home was quickly fading away. _I hope this was the rite choice.._

* * *

><p>"Come on just one date."<p>

"I said leave me alone already!" The black haired boy snapped and glared at the larger blond. How many times did he have to say no before it went through his thick head? "Leave. Me. A. L. O. N. E." He said adding more force to his words with every syllable.

The blond boy frowned and pushed his box of chocolates to the boy once more. "Come on please?" He asked with a small smile. He was not going to back down until he had a yes from the smaller male.

"No i wont, you probably spiked them.. Or Poisoned them.. Maybe you did both!" He said and pushed them back to the others chest. "Only spiked." His face dropped at this comment and he turned to walk away. God did he hate Delic, the man was so persistent. "Please Hibiya? I swear I will show you a good time" He followed the smaller boy along a long country side road. He had been following him for days now.

"Will you just fu-" A gasp escaped the smaller boy as a hole opened up in front of him. "Did you see that before?" He asked in shock. The blond examined the hole and shook his head, "No.. Just go around it." He suggested and followed as Hibiya began to move around the pit.

The duo were about to continue along the path when a chain flew out of the hole aimed at Hibiya. "Move!" Delic cried out as he pushed the smaller boy out of the way, letting the chain trap him instead. He winced as it tightened itself around his torso and began to pull him backwards. "Delic!" The smaller boy cried out at seeing the blond being beaten by this thing. He ran up to him and tried to loosen the chains."Stop it and run, what ever it is it wants you!"

Hibiya's eyes widened slightly, he didn't want it to get him but he didn't want what ever it was having Delic either. He ignored the other and began to pull harder on the chains as they were pulled closer to the pit. If he had been smart he would have known that if Delic couldn't break these chains then neither could he, but that was one thing he failed to notice. He screamed as Delic was yanked on final time hard enough to send them both tumbling to the ground and over the edge of the hole.

"No! No! No!" He cried out and clung to Delic, this could not happen to them. He looked up towards the sky above the country side. It was no longer there, there was nothing there now, just black."D-Delic what's happening?" He asked and looked back to the other only to see he was gone. But he had been clinging to him! How could this happen? His mind was racing with so many questions, that he wanted to scream. His heart had now sank as low as it could, he was alone and falling to what could only be his death. "Damnit Delic!" He cried out as his vision went to black.

* * *

><p>Hurray chapter one! I want to thank Ashley for the Children's park with Shizuo and Izaya, it was her idea with the hole swing whip thing. XD<br>So i honestly got the inspiration to finally start writing this when i saw that preview for DRRR On adult swim. I was so friggin happy! I mean I have been planing this fic for a long time but now I finally started writing it. Oh and Gilbert and Ludwig will pop up in the next chapter~

Shizuo: Well that was disappointing.  
>MIS: Oh Shizu is mad now?<br>Shizuo: You haven't seen me mad.  
>Izaya: He's rite you haven't.<br>MIS: Yes yes I know.  
>Psyche: Nya~ Review for Chelsea or she'll get depressed.<br>MIS: Its true I will! -cries because no one has Reviewed Magic in Hetalia-


	2. Chapter 1

OMG I AM SO SORRY! I didn't think it would take so long to update this, I really am sorry. But better late than never right? Well now please do not kill me for taking so long and enjoy.

disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or anything from this story except the idea.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Izaya groaned as he rubbed his head and tried to sit up, well he tried to sit up. "Delic...Stupid." He heard the boy clinging to him mumble. He looked down at the boy and was shocked at what he saw. 'This kid looks like me!' He thought as he pushed him off, in turn waking the kid up. He sat up and glared at Izaya, "What the hell was that for?" He asked before his eyes met with Izaya's and he went through the same shock as the other. "Your me?"

"No I'm not you." Izaya frowned at the question and began to look around. "Do you know where we are?"

"No.. Last thing I remember was getting dragged into a hole with Delic and then he disappeared." He said and looked around, "I am Hibiya."

"Izaya." He said and looked around to get a feel of the new environment. They were on a beach, not one of those nice ones you see with dolphins and crystal water, no the water was dark and looked polluted with God knows what. There were no sandy shores but instead rocks, small sharp rocks. He really didn't know how they had been sleeping on it before now. He turned and began to walk away when he heard a shriek in the distance. "What was that?" His look alike asked and began to cling to his arm.

"Hey get off of me." He said and jerked his arm away as he began to walk toward the source of the cry. It wasn't too far away from where they woke up when he saw a second boy that looked shockingly similar to himself. This boy however was crying as he frantically tried to climb up the rocks keeping him away from where Izaya and Hibiya where. "Tsu? Tsu where are you?" He cried as he fell back down to the lower level of the shore.

"Kid what are you doing?" Izaya said as he began to climb down the rock, he could of just ignored the boy but from what he could tell this was a second look-a-like. He carefully made his way down the rocks and gracefully landed in front of him. Hibiya however was not so graceful with his landing, giving off a few whining comments after hitting the sharp rocks face first. Izaya just rolled his eyes and ignored him. "Wh-who are you? a-and where am I?" The boy cried as he continued to shake. This kid was easily frightened, that much was easy enough to tell. Izaya Hated to admit it but he felt sorry for him.

"Calm down, I'm Izaya and that..."He looked over at Hibiya's whining form and shook his head, "Is Hibiya..."

"that doesn't answere where i am." The pink eyed boy seemed a little less tense at knowing their names but not yet at ease. "Where is my Tsu-chan? He was with me a few minutes ago and now I can't find him.."

"I don't know who this Tsu-chan is but if your looking for him just stick with me. I won't garenty we'll find him, or that you will stay safe." Izaya said as he began to walk away from the two look-a-likes behind him. He would have to research into the two boys whenever he returned to Ikebukuro.

"W-Wait up!" Hebi called out and darted past psyche to walk along side Izaya, "You can't just leave us alone!" "I said you could follow me." Izaya rolled his eyes and kept walking, he did say they could follow, he never said he would slow down for them. "Thank you." He felt an arm wrap around his own. "I will try my best to keep up!" Psyche was now clinging to Izaya's side and as if on cue Hibiya had attached himself to the other arm.

The newly formed trio made their way into the forest alongside the beach, not knowing where they were or what to expect from this odd and foreign land.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A groan left the large blonde as he sat up in what appeared to be a forest. Well if this was not odd enough he noted that the leaves were... purple? "What the hell?" The zeliot stood from his spot on the cold earth to look around him. there was no one else around him in the small clearing he had awoken in but a small odd creature. It was dog like in structure but had large threatening horns protruding from its head, its fangs were longer and much fiercer than a normal dogs. Its piercing red eyes made shizuo shiver as the beast began to circle him.

Shizuo watched the beast as closely as he could, he could take down one small animal if it were to attack. Of course shizuo had neglected to realize one thing before it was too late. Dog like creatures tend to hunt in packs. "Shit!" Shizuo cried out as a second beast dug its fangs into his leg. He quickly grabbed the second beast by the back of its neck and chucked it at the first. He healed quickly so the bite mark shouldn't have been a problem... Right?

A third beast charged at him but this time Shizuo was ready, he steadied himself and as the beast charged he snagged the creature by its horns. He hauled it up into the air and swung it into the pile of beasts that he had only moments ago made. "stupid dogs..." He winced as he leaned down to inspect the bite mark and snarled. the creatures had some form of coating on their fangs which Shiuo had not known of, he was slowly losing the skin on his leg. "you bastards have acid in you mouths?' He punched the ground in frustration and slowly began to limp away.

"I hate this whole place." Shizuo groaned as he felt his leg give out on him. He leaned against a tree to hold himself up and winced, this was just great.

x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x

Okay so next chapter will start with shizu-chan! Yeah so again I am sorry for the loooong wait. But school and such things are very big distractions.

Magic: okay so if any of you lovelies who read this like homestuck I have a wonderful announcement for all of you! An announcement so wonderful that -  
>Karkat: JUST TELL THEM ALREADY.<br>Magic: Fine. I am currently starting a Homestuck string of oneshots.  
>John: Yeah and i get to be the main character of it!<br>Magic: Yup! So if you guys are interested go read it!  
>Izaya: Stop trying to sell your other stories on this one!<br>Magic: Sorry Izaya...  
>Izaya: Your damn rite your sorry.<br>Karkat: YEAH SO REVIEW HERE SO SHE'LL STOP DRAGGING ME AND JOHN INTO THE WRONG FANDOM.


End file.
